notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhûn (Gondorian Province)
' Near-Rhûn '(S. "East") was a vast region of nearly 500,000 square miles. Most of it is open territory - covered grasslands of varying quality. Western Rhûn was dominated by mountains, rolling hills, and river vales near the Inland Sea of Rhûn (S. "Nen Rhúnen"). Numerous rivers - including (clockwise from the northwest) the Celduin, Kug, Sûrûbeki, and Warwater - fed this great sea, which was the largest inland body of water in all of Middle-earth. The Taur Rómen (S. "Eastern Forest") covered the entire Kug Valley. Nearly 200 miles across, it stretched over 100 miles northeast of the Nen Rhúnen. Near-Rhûn was home to myriad peoples. Ulgathig-speaking tribes typically occupied over half the area, including the eastern and central reaches. Ioradja-speakers usually dominated the southern steppe-lands. A mix of groups, of which the Dorwinrim were predominate, lived along the northern and western shores of the Inland Sea. Settlements and Points of Interest TA 1650: Althrith Andarimn Asanori Ashkirir Astrel Azanulinbar-Dum Barak-shathur Barukkhizdin Brimble Burh Gadraught Burh Ermanarikis Burh Marhlinge Buhr Padaruik Caradsurga Carvarad Crispa Deneral Dilgul Dollantir Eldrast Elgaer (Kelepar) Endelmir Far Bank Fokerdo Forodim Galgorin Gastwolk Gaurblog Lûg Haradruin Ilanin Kaerst Kalperia Kardavan Karfas Kelepar Kheled-nala Khurvasagh Killindrow Kugavod Kûrk Laorki Lar-Huil Lar-Huz Lest Logath Camp Lostarfarn Mael Maltir Mares Meldin Mildvan Mill´s End Mistrand Nahald Kudan Nan Morsereg Nurunkhizdin Or-Sarn Oraishapek's Mound Palcana Pardfan Pargeltir Pelenwod Rhubar Rhunea Riavod Romenost Sadvar Saelin Scari (Scarakikot) Shrel-kain Shrel Arkasa Thorontir Tol Buruth Tundera Var Uldonavan Ursh Lanna Warfinger Weld Wintirion Iaur TA 3019: Acadia Amandos Anandos Aranor Balchoth Camp Bâr-shûal Buan'Dornoth Byrhu Calmari Chain of Blades Derenost Easterling Camp Erebost Galmor Gazu-Darshan-zar Gyagorasag Sanctuary Iorag Camp Joghul's Shrine Khular Kravod Lhanzaghad Logath Camp Lonsdale Mattaran Morgos Pallatar Raider Hold Rhomen Rhunea Tazlure Temple of Lokuthor Thakalar Tharzoal Tset-Habaor Tset-Hedren Tsnndavayr Vaarfest Veil of Tears Vokloax Regions Barren Wastes Blázar Bozorganush Dacranamel Desert of Rhûn Dobok Bron Dobok Rhín Dorwinion Emyn Engrin Forrhûn Garglar Gathod Gazar Barak Gazar Gord Gazar Ibar Gazar Narkad Gazar Utal Harrhûn Horseplains Kug Valley Kugathavuld Latân-Uzg Logathavuld Menelothriand Morad Mountains of Rhûn Nabal Mayzri Nan Morsereg Narimanush Parta Rogartha Pinnon Rhun (Eorstan-Hills) Rhûnlen Riav Sea of Rhûn (Rhûnaer) Sagathavuld Tainen Taj-Ures Neldoreth Tol Sûlereb Urgathavuld Peoples of Rhûn Dwarves: *Broadbeams *Ironfists *Longbeards Elves: ''' *Sindar *Silvan *Avari (Penni) '''Men: *Edain: **Dorwinrim **Eothraim **Ibnothiuda **Bergothiuda *Easterlings: **Wainriders: ***Sagath ***Logath ***Igath **Balchoth: ***Asdriag ***Khundolar ***Kykuria ***Magriag ***Odhriag ***Pultai **Other Tribes: ***Brygath ***Dyrians ***Gargath ***Gathmarig ***Kugath ***Urgath *Other Peoples: **Snowmen Orcs: *Ghnaznak *Gûlsnaga *Larzoguhoth *Uruk-marzguram Characters TA 1650: Dwarves: *Nárin Thralin Elves: ''' *Lanthir '''Men: *Edain: **Daelhaelin **Frumgara **Gaerandil Cyria **Goldwine Frec **Laif Barlin **Lomelinde **Morlammen *Easterlings: **Avas I **Avas II **Avas III **Huz Amov **Kav Makow **Pos Ari **Rof Paku **Tros Hesnef Orcs: *Mornadak Undead: ' *Din Ohtar *Hoarmurath *Oraishapek *Uvatha TA 2950-3019 *'Dwarves: **Balfor **Faldor **Fari **Nari *'Edain:' **Dasron **Galva **Gergeli **Haldalam **Layos *'Easterlings:' **Amdûr **Avas of Igath **Borthand **Dasakûn **Gartog **Gorovod II **Harizän **Hurdriak **Huz III **Juganoth **Kav Makow III **Lorgan **Maraz **Nevido Smod **Meonid Ito II **Mionid II **Ogedei **Pos Art **Rof Paku II **Rozi **Sharikan **Sherkóz **Tarôk **Tiglin **Tros Hesnef II **Tumna **Uldor **Ulfand **Ulfang **Ulwarth **Urdrath **Usriev **Warlog **Xaradra *'Orcs:' **Gabmog the Dimwitted **Hugratol Fourth Age Men: *Easterlings: **Brûdhan ** Khôragan ** Sâmeel Undead: *Gurthgûl Creatures *Camels *Gich *Great Buffalos *Horses *Kine of Araw *Wargs Timeline Original Rhûn Timeline: *490 - First invasion of Easterlings.These were the Hathig and Guvar. *500 - Tarostar defeats the Hathig and Guvar Easterlings and takes the name Rómendacil I, "East-victor", in token of this. *1634-36 -The Great Plague strikes eastern Rhûn with devastating results. Kelepar is abandoned. *1634 -With the subsidence of The Plague, Ovag Ito, Khurdriag of Khand, sets about to re-conquer the resurgent Nuriags. However, he dies of The Plague during the course of his campaigning. Despite Folyavuld's naval superiority, several key losses among the Urgathic allies of Folyavuld imperil the outpost at "Elgaer". Note: Plague hits Khand before Southern Rhun *1634 - 36 -Uncertainty reigns in Khand until Ovatha Ito claims his father's throne in 1636. He immediately continues his father's efforts in Nurad, all but destroying the tribes therein. Survivors of Ovatha's aggression flee northward, blindly attacking the recovering Asdriag and Urgath/Brygath? of Southern Rhun. Whole regions of Rhun, already depopulated by The Plague, become like wastelands in the ensuing chaos. *1640 Ovatha receives assurances of loyalty from the Variag Osvoda of Relmether and Mistrand. Uvatha leaves Sturlurtsa, summoned to Mordor. His final command to the Hron Tumrakhi is to eradicate the followers of Tuilerwen. *1640 The Sagath Tros clan invades the Ilanin region and seizes the ferry there. Tros demands a toll from the peoples of Gathod who wish to join the Witch-king's armies. *c. 1750 A new confederacy rises among the nomads of southern and eastern Rhûn. The religious state that forms is centered on Mistrand, and calls itself the Igath confederation. *1641 Ovatha, though severely depleted of men, begins pushing into the enfeebled Chey Nations. With minimal effort, he manages to subdue much of Northern Chey Sart. Tribes who refuse to acknowledge Ovatha's rule are wiped out, setting an example for the others to acquiesce. The Sanid ut Rakodsaol (v. Harem of the Devourer), working under cover of Uvatha's orders, captures Tuilerwen and imprisons her in Hlastuon in preparation for her sacrifice to the Devourer. *1642 Rakodsaol is slain by Tuilerwen *1643 - 52 Leading his army and a large contingent of vassal Chey and Relmetharin troops, Ovatha crosses the Numahar and assaults the Ahar Nations of Kargagis Ahar. Known as the "Second Variag Wars" to the Ahar, these battles continue for nine years. The Ahar Nations rally in the face of a genocidal enemy and force Ovatha back. After this defeat Ovatha concentrates on maintaining his hold over his vassal peoples. *c. 1650 The rise of a new confederacy of tribes in the Talathrant River Valley forces mass migrations of Ulgathic-speaking nomads into the western Telaith Lyst. These tribes form a powerful confederacy in southeastern Rhun called the Igath. *1658 Uma Kalcuna is appointed "Overlord of the Chey" by the Variags. *1659 Uma Kalcuna leads his united nation across the Numahar in a sweeping assault that defeats much of the western Ahar. *1664 Ovatha becomes concerned with Uma Kalcuna's rising power and popularity and so orders him replaced. A coup is instigated by the Variags, replacing the Chey Overlord with a new, more malleable one. Parnelien Sey, a Aharin hostage of the former Chey Lords, is sent to Sturlurtsa. *1668 Released in order to further Variag interests in Kargagis Ahar, Parnelien returns to his home. *1671 - 2 With Parnelien Sey leading their forces, the united Ahar Nations push the Chey out of Kargagis and invade Chey sart. An aging, but still vigorous Ovatha Ito leads an army against the Aharin in order to preserve and protect his holdings in Chey Sart. The united Variag and Chey armies are defeated and routed when, ironically, Ovatha, the horse-slayer himself is crushed under his own horse. This defeat at the Battle of the Grass Tombs (ah. ___________) in Central Chey Sart marks the beginning of the Empire of Khand's decline and decay. *1672 - 1854 The subject peoples and vassal states of Khand slowly break free of the Variag spoke. In 1672, the Relmetherins, spurred on by Parnelien Sey and his Ahar Nations, rise up, casting out their Variag lords and destroying the Temples of the Lord of Darkness. Variag influence over the Asdriags, Nuriags, and Urgath/Brygath of Rhun, as well as the Chey of Chey Sart, slowly dwindles to nothing, owing to the internal bickering sapping the strength and will of the Variag Khurs. As this influence fades, the Urgath/Brygath begin migrating into the open steps of the southwest. The Igath experience a rich flourishing of their culture at this time and soon come to dominate much of Rhun. Though the Igath/Brygath have cut off the territory of Mistrand from Khand, it is still ruled by Variag Osvodor. As internal strife rocks Khand during the 1700's, civil war erupts in Nurad as tribes loyal to the Variags battle rebellious clans. The highlands are held by the loyal victors and the rebels are forced into the hills of easternmost Pustrava. *1854 The erosion of Variag power incenses Uvatha and worries the Lord of the Rings. Sauron orders the Horsemen back to Khand to resume control of his ailing kingdom. With lightening efficiency, Uvatha settles the disputes between the Orodriag and pools their forces into an impressive cavalry army. *1854 Uvatha returns to Khand after a long absence and launches attacks against his neighbors with renewed vigor. The Igath under Avas I and with the councils of Nemol decide to migrate into the richer lands of Rhovanion rather than fight the more powerful Variags. *1855 Uvatha leads the tribes of Khand and clans of Nurad, now counted amongst the Chorad orod, against the Nuriags of eastern Pustrava. The fleeing Nuriags begin to push into the lands of the and Igath. Uvatha hurls his army against the Brygath Wainriders who dwell about the eastern tip of the Ered Lithui. Many of these tribes are quickly conquered and brought under Variag domination, yet a few escape into the pastures of their Igath? cousins in Southern Rhun. The Brygath warn their neighbors of the Variag threat so that when Uvatha arrives at the head of his army, he finds the Igath surprisingly prepared. Uvatha himself rides into the Igath camps to parley. He offers the choice of peace if they withdraw from the Rhun into Rhovanion, or otherwise face the consequence of war. *1855 Oraishapek stirs the Logath and Sagath into joining the Wainrider Confederation in their war against Gondor and the Northmen. *1856 Gondor loses its eastern territories to the Wainriders and Narmacil II falls into battle *1856 The Battle of the Plains. King Narmacil II is killed in the battle and Dor Rhûnen is abandoned. *1856 - 99 Wainrider kingdom in Gondor. *1856-1899 The Wainrider Kingdom dominates all of Rhûn and Rhovanion. The Ehwathrumi are forced to migrate into the Anduin Vale. The Northmen of Rhovanion are driven into Mirkwood and Lake-town is occupied by Easterlings. Folyavuld is occupied and resistance to the Wainrider regime is confined to the highlands, where it is persecuted by Oraishapek's Orc servants. *1855 - 65 Satisfied with his successes in Southern Rhun, Uvatha turns his attention to the Chey of Chey Sart. He uses Nuriags and his own troops to bully and subdue the tribes of Northern Chey Sart. His efforts here are minimal though, for most of his attention is turned to the west. *1865 - 1921 With the ebbing of Gondor's power, Uvatha strikes out into the Harad, capturing the Res and caravan routes along the Ered Harmal and isolating Valarith. In his invasions he uses his Brygath Wainrider thralls. *1899 King Calimehtar defeats the Wainriders on Dagorlad. *1899 Rebellion against the Wainriders sparks in several places throughout Rhovanion simultaneously. At the same time, King Calimehtar and the Ehwathrumi confront the Wainriders at Dagorlad. The Wainriders are defeated and retreat into the eastern Talath Harroch, but the Ehwathrumi are unable to return to their former ranges. *c. 1935 Amrun is the last Haradrim realm not under Variag domination. Uvatha and the priestesses of the Temple of the Lord of Darkness assist the members of the Cult of Melkor in their attempts to seize control of the kingdom. These attempts ultimately fail. *1939 - 40 Igath tribes, pushing out of Northeastern Kykurian Kyn, slowly edge the Variags and Nuriags out of southern Rhun. *1940 Uvatha, satisfied with his gains in the Harad and feeling (mistakenly) secure in the strength of his northern holdings, returns to Mordor. *1940 The Wainrider Confederacy again rises to power. Avas III, high king of the Wainriders makes an alliance with Ovatha of Khand. *1940 - 44 The Igath, united under the charismatic Avas III, soon fill all of Southern Rhun and _________, pushing the Asdriag tribes east and threatening Khands holdings in Nurad and the plateau itself. The Brygath, Khand's former vassals, give their allegiance to Avas III. *1940 Ovatha Achef the III lays claim to the Throne of Khand, supplementing the Osvodor that Uvatha had left in power. His alliance with Avas III, forged in early 1940, secures his position as a Khurdriag. *1944 An army of Igath invades Gondor from the north, while an allied force of Igath Variags and Haradrim attacks from the south. Gondor drives out the invasion, but at the cost of King Ondoher and both his sons. Ovatha is killed in battle against Earnil. *1944 The Wainriders and Variags launch a two-pronged assault on Gondor. In the south, the Easterling alliance is defeated by Earnil. In the north, King Ondoher and his two sons are slain as Gondor is defeated by the Wainriders. Earnil surprises the Wainriders at the Battle of the Camp and drives them out of Ithilien with heavy losses. Rhovanion is largely unpeopled. *1975 Angmar and Arthedain destroy one another. The Witch-king gathers the Ringwraiths in Mordor. *1977 The Eotheod move into the upper vales of the Anduin. *1980-81 Durin's folk awaken a Balrog in Moria and are forced to abandon their hallowed home. *1945 - 2003 Khand enters into a period of turmoil, as different Orods vie for power. However, Khand is still strong, thanks to Ovatha's tactful decision to hold back much of Khand's power in the attack upon Gondor. *2003 Uvatha returns to Khand for his final reign. He first brings the Achef porodith and the Orath Orod under his control. From there, by a series of coups, alliances and assassinations, he unites the rest of the Orodriag. *2040 Relmethar strikes out at the few remaining Nuriags of eastern Nurad, effectively wiping them out, in order to secure riverland for cultivation. Nuriags Extinct. *2050 Earnur slain in single combat with the Witch-king, thus ending Minardil's line and initiating the rule of the Stewards of Gondor. *2060 The power of Dol Guldur grows. The Wise fear that it may be Sauron taking shape again. *2063 Gandalf goes to Dol Guldur. Sauron retreats and hides in the East. Uvatha withdraws into the shadows of Variag politics, but maintains control through his lackeys. Ren the Clean returns to Ulk Chey Sart. *2063 Gandalf goes to Dol Guldur but fails to discover the Necromancer's identity. To avoid discovery, Sauron eludes the wizard and flees into the east. *2065-2150 Khands hold over the tributary realms of the lower Noz Peka wanes. However, Variag traders and osvodar maintain strong interests in the region. *c.2100 Sauron notices the growing strength of Relmether, and of the other Aharin realms of central Middle-earth. He personally takes control of Chey Sart, via the Fire King, shaping it into a weapon to be used against Relmether, Dalpygis and the Tribes of Kargagis Ahar. Uvatha undergoes similar preparations, gathering the might of the Orodriag behind him. Sauron appears before the Sefracara of the Hron Tumrakhi and orders all of her resources directed towards creating turmoil in Relmether. *2370 A new group of Easterlings, the Pultai Dynasty of the Talathrant vale invades the Urgath and Brygath lands southeast of the Inland Sea. *2392 The Urgath and Brygath tribes are assimilated into the Pultic hordes. *2444 The first scout companies of the Pultai Dynasty reach the Talath Harroch and Rhovanion. *2460 Sauron returns to Dol Guldur out of the east. *2472 Many Asdriag and Odhriag tribes are assimilated into the Pultic armies as the dynasty migrates through Gathod and into Rhovanion itself. 2505 Pultic scouts thoroughly survey the Wold as the dynasty's armies begin amassing south of Mirkwood for a crossing of the Anduin. *2510 The Bom, leads his armies in an invasion of Calenardhon. The Balchoth are joined by a host of Orcs from Moria. Together they hem in the Gondorian army, but are surprised as they close in for the kill by a great host of Eotheod cavalry led by Eorl the Young. The Battle at Parth Celebrant is a decisive victory for Gondor and her allies. *2590 The Dwarves of the Grey Mountains are forced out of their homes by a resurgence in Dragon activity. *2758-59 The Long Winter. * 2766 - civil-war among the descendants of the Balchoth.The following years the Balchoth Empire will fall and three sucessor realms will appear: Rostamush, Narimanush and Bozorganush *2770 Smaug the Golden invades Erebor, destroying Lake-town and Dale in the process. The Dwarves are forced out of the Lonely Mountain. *2941 The death of Smaug. The Battle of Five Armies. Lake-town is destroyed. *2944 Dale is rebuilt on the ruins of the ancient Northman town. *2947-90 Bard of Dale and the Realm-Master of Folyavuld form a free kingdom in Rhovanion. *2951 Sauron openly declares himself in Mordor. *2987-3017 Conflict erupts between the nomads of northern Rhûn and the kingdoms of Folyavuld and Dale. Oraishapek's dark cult in Folyavuld is responsible for many key assassinations in Folyavuld, including the killing of the Realm-master. *3018 The War of the Ring. Oraishapek the Dispossessed leads a large army of Easterlings and Orcs against the free peoples of Rhovanion. Dain II and Brand of Dale are slain and the remnants of their armies are besieged at Erebor. Folyavuld is gripped by a civil war. *3019 The siege at Erebor is broken and Oraishapek is driven into the utter-north. A new Realm-Master prevails in Folyavuld and the Dradorny-Arnas is burnt to the ground. Sauron falls in Mordor as the One Ring is consumed by the fires of Mount Doom. Notes: This is The original Fanmodules Khand & Rhun Timeline. The rise of the Golden Army *2500 – Morinehtar and Romestamo help to make peace between the last remnants of the Umli, the Dyrians and the Desdursy.A confederation evolves near the Mouths of the Kól. *2766 -after the Battle of Calenardhon the Balchoth Empire falls into despair. *2600 - some easterling-tribes formerly opressed by the eastern Balchoth move to the source of the Carnen close to the Dale-Lands. *2700 – at the Kól mouths the Hazga-Dynasty builds a realm of the same name.Rumour spreads among the easterlings that the Hazga or at last their Kings have Barkashad-Blood. *c.2780 – a new way of living evolves into a new kind of culture.Since many of the easterling tribes move from nomadism to semi-nomadism and later to a life in steady settlements in the fertile river valleys, some became farmers.The tribes of the Balchoth-Sucessor Realms, many of whom speak the same language after years of assimilation, form three new realms Rostamush, Narimanush and Bozorganush *2799 –Alatar's former servant Ulwar, known as Khârsh, becomes the first Lôke-Kân of the Lôke-Egleria, then a minor sect of Dragon-Worshipers. *c.2800 A new sort of ruling caste evolves.Chieftains of the plainstribes, often of Igathig language, become wealthy cattle-barons, the so called ‘’Kazars’’.The Kazars prospect Fields and river vales, traditional nomads are forced back into the woodlands and hills.Conservative tribes who were once opressed by the Balchoth separate themselves from the Bozorgana, who are ruled by the Kazars, these still semi-nomadic tribesmen come to be known as the Hunkar. *2850 – five Bozorgana –clans become the most influential.The Hûz of the eastern plains,the Trôsh of northern Rhûn, the Kâv and Bakû in the south and the Avôsh (legendary descendants of he Avas dynasty) in the east. *2857 - a Sagath Chieftain called Harizän becomes the second Lôke-Kân. *2870 – Kazar-Iuganâth of the Avôsh unites his clan with Mîonid and Kîonid, the Twin-Princes of northern Khand. *2900 – supported by Saurons emissaries, the Kazars form the golden Army.The golden army controls the tribute-roads and caravan ways to the dark east and oppress corrupt oasis-Kings, the Yax, by which they gather immense wealth.The most influential Kazars form the Dragon-Order, in which only the wealthiest can buy their membership.The golden army fights the free plainstribes of the eastern Kól (Talathrant) regions under whose the ithryn luin doctrines of rebellion are still strong and who refuse to subjugate to saurons dominion, they call themselves ‘’Rahiwenna’’ (free tribes’’). *c. 2900 the golden army builds border-fortresses all along the kól.They protect Saurons tribute-caravans from the rebellious Rahiwenna.Corrupt Oasis-Kings become allies of the Kazars in the east.Some of the more influential even gain membership of the Order of Dragons.Western Kazars now receive fiefs in the east along Sauron´s roads, many mixed-marriages between Kazars and eastern Princesses are contrived.Mordor and Saurons eastern fortresses become places of pilgrimage of the adherents of the Dark Worship. *2916 Bôr-Hûz a young prince of the Huz-Clan, an orphan raised by the Blue Caste of Morinehtar under the name Borthand and pupil of the Wizard Morinehtar, becomes leader of the northernmost Rostamush or descendants of the Balchoth.He is known widely as the third Hûz or Hûz the terrible . *2918 - Huz III becomes the fourth Lôke-Khan, although his claim is contested by several rhûnish petty-Kings, namely the Kazars Tiglin, Ulruth and Ogdei, he can rely on support from Ôvatha IX of Khand. Variag Mercenaries now fight side by side with the golden army against the Rahiwenna. *2920 - Birth of Rurzaur. *2940 - At the Age of 20 Rurzaur becomes Petty-King of Blázar in Bozorganush. *2941 – the white council drives Sauron out of Dol Guldur, Sauron flees to his ancient fortress in the east. *2942 - Rurzaur oif Blázar conquers his rival in Garglar. *2944 – after three years the Ithryn luin confront Sauron in a deep vale within the cracks of Illuin in central Middle-Earth.However Sauron proves stronger, Morinehtar is broken, Rómestamo flees to the south to the bay of Ormal. *2950 this year sees the The rise of the ‘’second Heshnev’’.A youth called Ulda-Trôsh murders Kazar-Arî of the Trôsh clan and leads a rebellion among the Bozorgana.The Rebellion lasts for several Months but finally Huz III can settle the conflict. *2951 – strengthened by his victory and the subjugation of Morinehtar Sauron moves back to mordor.Barad Dur is rebuilt.He now shows himself openly as the returned lord of the rings.In Mirkwood Dol Guldur is rebuilt, Nevido-Bôm, Hurdriag of the Khundolar, calls out slave-hunts to find slaves for Saurons rebuilding campaign. Many northmen and Grimthid, a mixed blooded people of easterling and northman descend, find themselves enslaved. *2960 - Rurzaur defeats Argaz, Petty-King of Narimanush. *2963 – In a border-battle Gartog-Trôsh, son of the second Hesnev is caught by gondorian troops.He is brought as a hostage to gondor where he grows up at the Anórian court. *2965 - Ulrath, son of the third Huz becomes the new Loôke-Kân and assumes the name Huz IV or Huz the Magnificent. *2980 – Gartog-Trôsh is released a free man.He returns to Rhûn and joins the golden Army. He eventually becomes a Kazar and under Hûz IV (the ruling Lôke-Kân) even a member of the dragon Order.His office will be to subjugate the Rahiwenna. *2987 – ships of the golden army are attacked by unknown enemies.It shows that these ‘’Corsairs of Rhûn’’ stem largely from the sea-easterlings, the Ûlshor who live in the riverine valleys and on the shores of the Rhunaer.The Lôke-Kân accuses Dorwinion of being their secret ally. *2990 – Zamîkh is elected the ruling Lôke-Kân.He orders Rurzaur to conquer Candros in Dor-Rhûnen. *2993 – It is reported that the Rahiwenna are supported by a kingdom in the north.Morinehtar betrays the Hazga-realm at the mouth of the Kól (Talathrant) he once had helped to form to his master sauron. *3000 – Gartog-Trôsh falls into dishonour despite his achievements against the Rahiwenna.Rumour has it that he has secret sympathies for Gondor, where he was raised.Gartog flees to the corsairs of Rhun where he can hide from his persecutors.Rurzaur is called to Mordor, he later leads a raid against his rival , Petty-King Binzak of Rostamush in which Binzak finds his death. *3004 - an eastern member of the Dragon-Order, the Oasis-King Yax Keeta-Skog rises to power in Xáat'l in Central Middle-earth, the remaining Rahiwenna withdraw from the main trading routes, ceasing to form a serious threat. *3017 – The kingdom of the Kól mouths is conquered.The Hazga are pressed into slavery and military service by the golden Army, a few refugees, the Hazga move to the lands close to the Iron Hills.After the assassination of Zamîkh, the Title if briefly held by Queen Mareke, the first female Dragon-Ruler. *3018 – the Khundolar or Mirkwood-Easterlings under Dazakûn-Bôm move against the Woodmen of western Mirkwood.After Queen Mareke's mysterious deathKazar-Amdûr, master of Blades, a powerful member of the order of Dragons, Baisheuin the Petty-King of Tset-Habaor and Warlog, a servant of Alatar and general of the golden army are in competition to become the new Lôke-Kân,surprisingly the War-Priests finally appoint Rurzaur. *3019 – the great eastern army (or golden Army) attacks Gondor.Led by their desperate King Gizik the Hazga fight at the Pelennor while an Hazga-Jangovar-Hunkar Alliance threatens the Bardings.Dorwinion is Divided, the old realms master Koldana is murdered by a Variag Asassin known as ‘’Asternak the Usriev’’, many desparate Dorwinrim follow Saurons spokesman Layos.The Grimthid of southern Rovanion fight along the side of the Bardings and bravely defend the Celduin. Fourth Age: *0001 - Death of the Lôke-Kan.The golden Army sends Ambassadors.Dasron becomes the new realmsmaster of Dorwinion.The Kingdom of the Hazga frees itself from the Kazars. *0010 - Rurzaur is slain by Assassins, reportedly in the service of a rival Warlord. *c. 0002-0015 sucessor wars in Rhun, the Grimthid form a Kingdom around the east bight.Dorwinion becomes an autonomous province of Gondor, Gondor forms the ‘’Eastern Border-Army’’ out of Dorwinic and northron Mercenaries.Tazlure is made capital of the Province Rhûn.Alatar tries to install Vacros as King of all Tribes]] *0110 - In the year 110, King Eldarion, son of Elessar, travels to Rhûn and helps to organize agreat gathering of Easterling clan-leaders, whom eventually come to the decision to give up parts of their autonomy to an elect the Dûrthin, a renowned wiseman and philosopher, as the First new King of Rhûn. These easterling farmers are known as the Grey Easterlings in Gondor. *0120 - Khûrthan, son of the Dûrthin follows his father as King of Rhûn. *0162 - Brûdhan, son of Khûrthan comes under the sway of a mysterious Sorcerer known as Khôrâgân. *701-712 The First River War. Those tribes of the Easterlings who disdained the gondorian Supremacy unite as a new tribal confederation, the so called "Collusion of the Ûsrievrim," conquers the former Chey lands and all of eastern Rhûn. Notes: Some of the ideas in this plot come from Incánus Middle-earth Page (the Rahiwenna), others are taken from Middle-earth:total War (the golden Army,Borthand the Hazga and the Lôke-kan), but most Characters stem from the middle-earth collectible card Game and Middle-earth play-by-mail (notably:Jyganoth, Mionid, Kionid, Tros Ari, Rof Paku, Kav Makow, Nevido Smod, Hurdriak, Hesnef, Dasakun, Asternak, Usriev, Koldana, Gorovod, Layos), very few Ideas were taken from the Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game (Gartog of Rhûn), the Lord of the Rings Tabletop (Amdûr, the War-priests and Dragon-knights) and the Hall of Fire Magazine (Harizän) or the Elendor MUSH (Zhamik).The Khundolar are mentioned in LOTRO In any way this is an amalgation, trying to combine the different visions of Middle-earth that arose the last few years and to find a common ground for further works in this direction. later times *0220 the former easterling General and sorcerer Khôragan rises to power and becomes a mighty lord and adversary of Gondor, probably allied in secrecy with the remnants of the dark cults as the followers of Herumor.Khoragân and the king Brûdhan lead the sucessors of Sauron´s legendary golden army and dragon-knights a federation of tribes that comes to be known as the Ûsrievrim. References *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Campaign and Adventure Guidebook *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Perils on the Sea of Rhun *MERP:River Running *the Wild Lands south and East, Gazetteer by Pete Fenlon *Fan Modules: the Inland Sea, by Mike Campbell, Luke Potter and Justin Morgan-Davies. *Fan Modules: Khand, by Jesse Dallin. *Fan Modules: The rise of the Golden Army, by Christian Haas. Category:Lands Category:Wild Lands Category:Region Category:Rhun